What Are You Doing Here?
by QuickFan09
Summary: Dave finds Quinn in an unexpected place.  Written because of the promo for 3.14 and rumors on Tumblr  Faberry overall maybe some Kurtofsky friendship later.


**AN: Okay so I have other stories that I need to update but I got this idea after seeing the promo for episode 3.14 and reading a few rumors on tumblr. I didn't proof read and I wrote this very quickly so I apologize for any mistakes.**

Quinn Fabray sat at the bar with a cigarette poised delicately between her fingers. She took a deep drag as the bartender approached her.

"What can I get for you?" he asked gruffly.

"Tequila" She said dismally. "Three shots." She held up three fingers lazily.

She turned to observe the other people in the bar. A couple here, a couple there. Two girls flirting in the corner. She turned back around, taking another drag off her cigarette with a frown on her face.

"Fabray?" A voice said behind her. She looked over as the intruder occupied the seat next to her.

"Hey Karofsky." She said flatly as the barman set down her drinks.

"Hey, Dave. Usual tonight?" He asked already grabbing a beer.

"Thanks, Frank." He replied, taking the drink. He turned his attention back to the blonde. "What are you doing here?" He inquired as she took a shot.

"Rachel's marrying Finn tomorrow." She said downing her second shot with a look of disgust.

"And you're unhappy about that?" He guessed leaning against the bar and taking a swig of his beer.

"Oh no I'm ecstatic. I mean I tell her not to do something, I do everything I can to get her out of this hick town and what does she do? She does it all anyway." She stubbed her cigarette out in a glass ashtray on the bar and pulled another from the pack in her pocket.

"Sounds kind of rough." He stayed quiet for a moment while she lit up. He took another sip of his drink and surveyed the room. After another minute he turned back to Quinn. "So what are you doing _here_? I mean this _is _a gay bar."

She turned slightly on her stool and gave him a pointed look. She took her last shot and knocked on the bar to get Frank's attention.

"Oh, so you're gay?" He asked astonished. She nodded slightly puffing on her cigarette. He laughed awkwardly. "A-aren't you going to ask what _I'm _doing here?" This earned him another look.

"Did Kurt tell you? O-or Santana?" He asked uneasily.

"No one had to tell me" She laughed sardonically. "I've known for a _long_ time."

"Really?" He wondered. _Was it only lesbians that got the awesome gaydar? _"How long?"

She stubbed out her cigarette and turned to him. "Do you remember when you found out I was pregnant and slushied Finn?" He nodded. "Well, you scoffed at me. It was a really bitchy scoff, one that could rival mine, that was my first clue. Then, well, all that crap you pulled with Kurt. It was kind of obvious."

Frank set down a beer in front of Quinn. Karofsky thought for a minute. _No one else thought I was gay for bullying Kurt_.

"How did what I was doing to Kurt make me gay?"

Quinn took a sip of her beer and stayed quiet. "Because it's the same thing I was doing to Rachel." she whispered.

Now Karofsky stayed quiet. _Am I really sitting in a bar with Quinn Fabray while she drinks her night away because of Rachel Berry?_ He thought back to how Quinn acted at McKinley. Thinking back he realized how similar they were.

"You don't have to stay here you know" Quinn said sadly, he noticed her eyes were watery. "Go. Dance. Enjoy your night."

He stayed at the bar. After all of his years tormenting people he had started to notice when people looked their worst. And Quinn was worse than worse. He watched her pick at the label of her empty beer bottle. He set his down and stood up.

"I will if you will." He said extending his hand.

"You want me to dance with you here?" She asked slowly. "Doesn't that break some kind of gay rule?"

He laughed taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "If anyone says anything, you're my hag or I'm your best friend."

The music changed and a slow song came on. Karofsky was grateful because Quinn seemed a little unstable after all the drinks she'd had.

"So how'd you get in here anyway?" He asked as they swayed to the music.

"Coach got us all fake Ids, something about something I can't remember what crazy reason she gave us."

"Oh, have you been here before?"

"Nope, I'm guessing this is a regular haunt for you though, _Dave._" She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well after realizing... everything I thought it would be good to find a place that accepted me."

"And to think I'm just here to get drunk."

"You could do that anywhere" He pointed out.

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes "Yeah well maybe I'm looking for someone to help me forget too." She said defensively.

"That's understandable. So, Rachel huh?" The music changed to something more fast paced and Quinn headed back to the bar.

"Yeah, Rachel." She said slamming herself back onto her stool and grabbing another cigarette.

"Were you two?" He dragged out. He remembered Rachel being annoying, but definitely not gay.

"No. We weren't" Quinn said harshly. "We never were and we never will be because she's ruining her life."

"By marrying Hudson? That doesn't seem so bad."

"Not so bad?" She spat, her anger seeming to sober her up. "It doesn't seem bad to marry someone when you're eighteen and don't know what you want?"

"And she should want you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just why should she settle when there could be someone who's so much better?"

"And are you better?"

"That's not what I'm _saying_. She should, she should just be with someone who supports her, who wouldn't ask her to do something this stupid, someone who actually _cares _about her."

"And do you care?" He didn't know why he was pushing, but he felt like he had to.

"Maybe I do!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I _am _better. And, and why shouldn't she want me? I've _changed_,I've _grown_, I'm going to Yale for Christ's sake! What the fuck has Finn done? Oh right he's lost a scholarship, kept the same ideals for the last three years, pushed her into having sex with him, and now he's pushing her into marrying him because she's all he's got left."

Karofsky sat astonished as the blonde took a few breaths.

"She's going to ruin everything she's got going for her. Everything I've tried to save." She signaled to Frank for another beer.

"Alright I think you've had enough for one night." Dave said taking the beer before she could grab it.

"You don't have to watch out for me." she said fiercely.

"Right now? I think I do. What are you going to do, sit here and drink and then end up in a ditch somewhere?"

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" Quinn said looking down. "We weren't nice to each other before."

"Yeah well, I'm trying to be a lot nicer lately." He put his hand on her shoulder "And I think you are too. If I remember correctly you used to make a habit out of putting other people down. Queen of Dismay Fabray wasn't it?"

There was that slight smile again. "I am trying to be nicer. But where has it gotten me? I threaten to fight her so she'll stay away from Finn. She does it anyway. I warn her about what life is going to be like with Finn in Lima. She goes back to him anyway. I tell her how things will be different next year and that she shouldn't drag Finn into her future. She's marrying him anyway. I don't know what else to do."

"Why don't you give her your blessing? It seems like she's into opposites." he offered.

"I tried that. She brought me dress shopping and I exploded. I told her that I wasn't going to let her ruin her life by marrying Finn. And now I'm here."

He thought for a minute. "Maybe you should try to stop the wedding. Berry was into the dramatics. What's more dramatic than leaving your fiance at the alter?"

Quinn gave him an odd look. "Maybe that could work. How would I get her to leave though? Just running in and saying stop won't do anything."

"Tell her how you feel. Like you said, things will be different in college. If she doesn't feel the same way you don't have to worry about seeing her."

"I guess I don't really have anything to lose. When did you get so smart Karofsky? As I recall you weren't exactly the model student."

He laughed. "Straight jock no smart carry big stick." he said in a caveman voice. "I've just been thinking a broader way I guess. And besides, you'll never know how things can turn out with someone unless you tell them how you feel."

"Experience?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He blushed. "Oh my God! You were the gorilla?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I was. I told Kurt that I was in love with him. He stepped on my heart with designer boots, but I have this weird sense of relief."

"Alright" Quinn said as she pulled a few crumbled bills from her pocket and rested them on the bar. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" He asked.

"To stop the wedding." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stood and headed for the door.

"Now?" He said rushing to catch up to her. "Isn't she getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes but I've got to think of a speech. She'll like a long profession of love better than the simple version. And I've got to pick out the perfect outfit." She pushed through the doors that headed to the parking lot. "And flowers." She said stopping and looking up at him. "Yes. Gardenias I think. Or maybe lilies. Flowers will be nice right?"

Karofsky let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I just got a look at what you're wearing. I couldn't see you as well inside." She looked at her outfit and back to him. "I mean, Jesus, I can definitely tell you're gay now! What is that a flannel skirt? And those boots!" He took a deep breath trying to stop his laughter as the blonde headed toward her car. "I'm sorry. Yes. The flower idea sounds great."

"Good." She said fumbling with her keys.

"Whoa whoa. You are _not _driving." He grabbed her keys.

"Fine. Just get back to Lima fast." She said opening the passenger door.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd been raiding Berry's closet." He said as he started the car.

"Shut up" She replied crossing her arms.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as Dave drove. They had stopped of to get coffee so that Quinn could sober up faster. She sat with a yellow legal pad balanced on her leg.

"Okay how does this sound. 'Rachel I think you're wonderful, but the best things about you have only just started to develop. I know that you're going to be a huge Broadway star and you can't let anything stand in your way. I believe in you and I can't let you do this because I'm in love with you.'" She looked to him for approval.

"It's too wordy." He took a sip of coffee. "You've got to get right to the point."

"Maybe I should turn the speech into a song? Sing my feelings to her?" She made a note. "Or maybe I should just go all Kanye West, ya'know? Like right before Finn says I do?"

He laughed "Now that would be funny."

Then they both started laughing. "Could you imagine the look on Finn's fa-"

Suddenly a truck ran a red light at the intersection they were crossing.

"Fuck!" Karofsky yelled as they swerved off the road.

**Okay so what did you think? I love feed back so please review. Also, second part? Should I write it?**


End file.
